User talk:Grafando
=April= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Melee Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tycio (Talk) 14:11, April 6, 2013 Dear Grafando As you said already, there is a lot of work to be done. Most of that can be done without any rights whatsoever. Seeing that you hardly did anything else yet except adding on one page and immediately requesting adminship, i think you can understand that you have something to prove that you indeed are worthy of getting that few extra buttons. Notice that Wikia considers admins regular users with a few extra buttons, nothing more then that. I would advice you to look at and if you want to see it more visual, is the way to get real handson basic information. Add templates, inspire others, be friendly and who knows what editors may soon come in. That said, almost all functions on a wiki are accessible by normal users, so not having admin rights will not slow you down in any form or way from making this wiki a greater one. If you need help with some coding, feel free to leave a message. Good luck editing, in a few weeks, when you are indeed showing dedication and enthusiasm editing this wiki, you are likely to be getting a better shot at asking for admin rights. WikiPim 16:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Bro 8 edits, slow down, what changes do you want to make that require admin rights at this stage anyway? You are free to make suggestions and one of us can potentially enact these. Generally these rights get extended to long-term and trusted editors anywho. +Y 20:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :unsure if you made Oh and to help with this, the wikia project was founded by User:TabloMaxos who never actually made any edits to it. You can see how power has changed over the years by viewing . As far as credit, the 'history' page for all articles will display who added which information, so that is how credit is done. I didn't found the wiki, I adopted it. +Y 20:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Coins page created Feel free to add to it if you like. Everyone's allowed to create pages if it's about game content too. Do you know how to create them? +Y 01:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how to create Wiki Pages on Wiki's I don't own...Thank you for creating the page! Grafando (talk) 11:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Basically if you just type in the URL you want it to be at, there will be an option to make it if it's not there. You can also create a link on another page and if it shows up red (meaning it doesn't exist) you click the read link and then there's an option to make it. For example if I want to make a red Grass link I would type Grass and it would make that link. The double brackets are also visible when you view the source code via 'edit'. Those are for internal links. Single brackets would be for external URLs which we generally avoid. +Y 20:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC)